Ciudad Lluviosa
by OryHarai
Summary: En la ciudad lluviosa, Stan Marsh se pregunta el por que él y no yo. No hay otras palabras para describir ese estado de desamparo permanente, al igual que el cielo llora con lágrimas afligidas, su corazón aún esperanzado aguarda a la siguiente primavera, donde en algún momento creyó que eras suyo. Caminando juntos bajo el paraguas blanco. Style/Cryle.


"**South park NO me pertenece a mi sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yaoi, 8chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, entonces regresa por donde viniste. Sin más, disfruten."**

**.**

**.**

**Ciudad Lluviosa.**

**.**

**.**

En esta estación lluviosa las gotas están cayendo, al igual que todo ese amor que ha muerto al chocar con la tierra, humedad, frio… no hay otras palabras para describir ese estado de desamparo permanente, al igual que el cielo llora con lágrimas afligidas, mi corazón aún esperanzado aguarda a la siguiente primavera, donde en algún momento creí que eras mío.

Una sonrisa. Y observe tu espalda alejarse a un lugar en donde yo no estaba. Donde ya no importaba, a pesar de querer llorar solo sonreí porque mis suplicas, mis lágrimas y mis dolores son todos en vano. Porque tú ya no los escuchas y por qué yo ya no los cayo.

El cristal empañado de aquella puerta de cuarzo y las gotas suicidas que se deslizas por este hasta su fin son todo el centro de mi atención, aún tu estando a mi lado, los dos, viendo la inminente lluvia del exterior refugiados en el cálido interior de la escuela, bien podríamos estar allí durante horas y horas, y tu pie cubierto por esas botas de cuero negro reluciente golpeando con impaciencia las baldosas de aquel pasillo mal iluminado, me hacen saber que no deseas quedarte bajo el manto seco y un poco humado del corredor.

Y por acto reflejo tuerzo la boca y arrogo el entre cejo, al darme cuenta de ese detalle mal disimulado de tu parte, y me molesta por que sé que ya no es algo que te interese ocultar, a pesar de que eso te carcomía por dentro, hoy ya no tienes ningún impedimento.

El amor se ha muerto, mi mundo se ha acabado. La esperanza ha dejado de tener un significado y la ciudad están limpiándose afuera, la grada del suelo está haciendo la música, los prados están coloreados de la pureza del agua, y lo observo, más allá del patio del instituto, más allá de la calle transitada de autos salpicando charcos diestra y siniestra y, peatones huyendo de los granos de lluvia. No falta mucho para el atardecer.

Y te propongo irnos juntos, bajo el cobijo del paraguas que hasta entonces te había ocultado en mi mochila, porque cualquier excusa es lo suficientemente buena para permanecer a tu lado, y tú sonríes cerrando tus profundos ojos verdes y apartando tus rojizos rizos rebeldes de tu cara, con tu delgada mano. Todo tu es hermoso, todo tú me es hipnotizador y deseo permanecer a tu lado por siempre.

Caminando bajo el paraguas blanco, tú y yo, uno junto al otro rodeados del firme golpeteo del agua.

Deseo tomar tu mano, deseo protegerte y cuidar de ti, pero soy cobarde y no deseo arruinar nuestra amistad. Por qué ante tus ojos siempre seré el "súper mejor amigo". Tú eres una persona bastante idealizada ante mis ojos, sé que eres completamente heterosexual, porque estuviste enamorado de una chica que para ti fue la única, también sé que por más que correspondas mis sentimientos no lo aceptarías por culpa de tu madre. Así que calle, calle como el cobarde que soy. Ocultándome detrás del chico que está enamorado de una chica perfecta. Solo por miedo al rechazo.

Ya, frente a la calle cubierta de concreto húmedo una impresionante moto negra se detiene junto a nosotros y mi expresión no puede disimularse ante la presencia de esa persona a la que más desprecio. Craig Tucker.

Su mirada penetrante y, normalmente con un deje de aburrimiento nos observan de la manera más fría, de la manera en la que solo me observa a mí y Cartman. Sin embargo, en Cartman había una línea de respeto mutuo y callado que en mí no existía. Y así como llego esa mirada gélida, se fue para dar lugar a una larga batalla visual con mi pelirrojo compañero. Ahora la mirada hostil se hablando y finalmente aparto la vista al frente sonriendo con sorda. Se estaba empapando de la brisa que daba fin a la incesante tormenta de hace unos momentos y por fin hablo.

-Broflovski… Ven con migo.-

No. No me sorprendió que se lo pidiera en ese tono demandante, porque siempre había sido así, tampoco me sorprendía lo perspicaz que era para notar los obstáculos y la rapidez directa de sus órdenes, en el cual yo era un obstáculo y su orden fue simple y directa para apartarme de su comunión. Lo que me derrumbo fue la aceptación inmediata de Kyle, pasando frente a mí y en línea recta directo al azabache del chullo en la moto. ¿Acaso Craig había tenido el valor suficiente para conquistar a mi pelirrojo? ¿Su palabras directas y poco o nada dichas con dulzura le habían bastado para alejar a Kyle de mi lado? ¿Había… perdido?

En cuanto el judío estuvo frente al azabache, este último lo beso. Fue separado bruscamente por el pelirrojo, sí. Pero solo porque había sido un beso en público. Y lo vi montarse en la maquina motorizada de Tucker hundiendo su rostro sonrojado en la espalda del conductor y cuando gire a ver al portado de todos esos sentimientos que avergonzaban a mi pelirrojo, este sonrió con descaro y burla, pero los celos que reflejaba su mirada seguían palpitantes. Porque aún me consideraba un obstáculo.

Como era común en Craig Tucker, me mostró el dedo medio antes de despedirse son un descarado –Gracias por cuidar de mi Princesa, Marsh.- Y se fue con un sordo arrancar de motor, perdiéndose más y más a la distancia.

Era un día de la semana, no estoy seguro si era un Miércoles o Viernes, un Lunes o un Jueves, pero cada uno de los sucesos aún estaban grabado es mi mente y corrían como si de un cortometraje de mal gusto se tratase. No falta mucho para el atardecer y la lluvia comenzó a caer otra vez, sigo bajo el manto del paraguas blanco, pero esta vez estoy solo.

En las obscuras sombras, mi afligida soledad me hace los ojos cerrados, y te vas antes que yo, pero dormiré y esperaré a mañana rodeado de siluetas que ya no distingo esperándome solo en las sombras, pero no llorare porque mi carga es ligera y solo esperare hasta mañana, donde no falta mucho para el atardecer. Con un último aliento vuelvo a mi hogar a salvo, en la tierra de las sombras vago, con solo una pregunto atrapada en mis labios que, no sé si soy capaz de decir.

-¿Por qué él? – Valla, incluso escuche mi propia voz más resentida de lo que esperaba.

-¿Es una broma, cierto?- Respondes con sorpresa.

-No, hablo enserio.- Dije mirando a mi lado para ver sus ojos verdes y poco a poco dejamos de caminar a solo unas cuantas calles del instituto y la humedad en el clima. -¿Por qué él y no yo?-

-¿Por qué no él? Es atento, es cariñoso, es él, es Craig Tucker y así me gusta, lo amo.- Supongo que esa respuesta fue la más honesta que pude obtener de él. Aunque su voz sonaba ofendida por mi pregunta y en un momento de arrebato, mirándolo fijamente, lo bese, fue rápido y frió, pero él no se separó más tampoco correspondió, fue seco y sin fin de llamarse una travesura. Y cuando me separe a verlo el me miro desaprobatoriamente y siguió su camino pasando de mí. Sin detenerse y sin esperarme, fue incluso más doloroso.

Al mirar fijo hacia la dirección contraria, parado frente a mí estaba el mismísimo Craig Tucker, sus ojos azules mirándome como si fuera una basura que debía de respetar, solo por petición de su pareja. Camino a paso ligero y al estar por fin a mi lado solo me dijo.

-Espero que eso te halla bastado… gilipollas…-

Y se alejó y yo me quede.

.

.

.

**"Hola, pues siempre he querido escribir un Cryle vs Style y pues... aquí esta... ¡Gracias por leer! :D **

.


End file.
